Shagaru Magala
|Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Virus Shot, Virus Field |Habitats = Sanctuary, Everwood |Monster Size = 1600.29 2187.06 |Monster Relations = Gore Magala, Chaotic Gore Magala |Generation = Fourth }} Shagaru Magala is an Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter 4. It is the adult form of a Gore Magala and is the end-game Monster of the offline campaign in Monster Hunter 4. __TOC__ Physiology Overall, Shagaru Magala's body structure is similar to its juvenile form, Gore Magala. However, following the skin-shedding, its body is now covered in glittering golden scales, as well as its horns, claws and other spiky protrusions, which changed colors from crimson red / purple to dark brown. The once hidden eyes underneath the horns are also now fully opened. Its ragged-tattered wings also became golden scaly sheets that when fully expanded, resembles a star shape (more specifically, when both wings are expanded.) Abilities Having reached adulthood, Shagaru Magala's physical abilities are greatly enhanced; they are much stronger, more agile, and most of all, more ferocious. Their normal state is like that of an enraged Gore Magala, but with more variety of attacks and evasive maneuvers. Apart from more aggressive melee attacks like the clawed wings-pounce and a grab attack that involves crushing and then hurling hunters around like a ragdoll, their virus breath attacks are also enhanced; with the range of the explosion being larger and dealing more damage, while the scattered pools of virus, not only infecting the hunters, also explode shortly after they were deposited, limiting the hunters' movements during a frenzied fight. When enraged, a Shagaru Magala will fly high up into the sky and let out a deafening roar, while covering itself in purplish energy aura, before proceeding to deliver aerial assaults, or swooping down on unwary hunters. The fight can become difficult due to the fact that Shagaru Magala are in a constant rage-like state, which gives inexperienced players less time to counter attack and heal themselves. Other concerns include the almost constant explosions around the arena that often catch careless players off guard, which can then lead to continuous assaults from Shagaru Magala that the players might not be able to escape from. The Confined Arena also works against the players, giving them only one big (but breakable) rock in the middle of the arena to use as a temporary hiding spot, and with no other way out (unless the players carry a farcaster that takes them back to the campsite). Behavior While appearing divine, like a mythical deity of sorts, it also shows to be calm and calculating, as shown during the first encounter with the player in the Confined Arena, where it calmly scanned its opponent. However, once the monster initiated an attack, its feral and brutal nature is displayed in full force; it will chase and attack its enemies in a wild and destructive manner, unleashing everything it has got until its target is dead. Being in a constant rage state that is comparable to a raging Gore Magala, its looks almost to deceive others of its horrific monstrous nature. Just like when they were still a juvenile, they release Frenzy Virus to infect other monsters nearby (the true reason for this behavior is still unknown but it is thought it uses it to kill every other monster making the Heaven's Mount its own buffet, keeping it fed for weeks). However, the infection radius seems to be wider than ever, as the virus can be seen leaking out from its den, infecting many monsters in the Heaven's Mount. The virus strain also seems to be more intense, easily corrupting a mighty beast like Zinogre and turning pack-monsters like the Iodrome and Ioprey against each other. The dark virus aura that envelops a Shagaru Magala is so intense that it's said to dissipate only once the progenitor monster is dead. Other from the encounter at its den in the Heaven's Mount, not much else is known about this unique and dangerous monster. Habitat While the juvenile Gore Magalas are known to roam many places (even if they are not seen in areas like the Frozen Seaway, the monsters of that region can still get infected by the Frenzy Virus, suggesting that the Gore Magalas definitely have been around possibly during their long flights from one area to another to find more prey), it seems that they would return to shed their dark skins in order to enter adulthood high up in the Heaven's Mount, to avoid possible threats during the shedding process. At the campsite of the Heaven's Mount, stood an ancient stone door which has been sealed and shut tight. Beyond the door is actually the nest of Shagaru Magala, which is also known as the Confined Arena or Sanctuary. It is possible that the people of the past erected the gate to keep the beasts in, or at least wanderers out. However, the Confined Arena doesn't have any walls, which allows Shagaru Magala to freely enter and exit, making the sealed door obsolete. Apart from its secluded den in the Heaven's Mount, Shagaru Magala are sometimes spotted wandering in the Everwood. Game Appearances In-Game Description Music Themes Notes External Links Shagaru's english name? Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:MH4 Monsters